Remnants Chosen One
by ASSASSINCONNER4
Summary: (Y/n) was a great fighter. He was able to best some of the greatest students and even some hunters. He even nearly bested Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl. Hailed as a prodigy by many, he was considered to have been the greatest student to walk the face of remnant.
1. Prologue

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

A man was walking along a dirt road. It was dark indicating that it was nighttime. The man didn't seem to care though, as he continued walking.

After a while, he reached a meadow and laid down. He watched the stars. It is unknown how long he laid there, but it was a while to be certain.

The man sighed and sat up, and walked back through the trail he came from. He got about halfway back when a group of bandits came out of nowhere

"Hey! You!" The first one said

"Give us all of your money and supplies!" A second one demanded

"Or else!" A third one threatened. The man, who just earlier was looking at stars, sighed and spoke his first words to the bandits

"Or else what?" He asked

"Or else we take it by force." B1 said

"And you don't want that." B3 said. The man chuckled

"I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to do that anyways." He said to the bandits

"And why's that?" B2 asked

"My friend, do you concern yourselves with tournaments and such?" The man asked

"...No..." B2 answered

"Then I truly am sorry for whats about to happen." The man said

Immediately, he pulled a bastard sword from out of nowhere and got into a fighting stance

The bandits, seeing this, tensed at what was to come. B1 and B3 ran at the man and swung their weapons. B2, having a ranged weapon, stayed back to give support.

The man easily dodged the blades coming his way. He turned around and cut the bullets coming at him before parrying a strike. He kicked B1 in the stomach and punched him away.

He flipped backward to dodge a horizontal swing. He jumped back to dodge the bullet coming his way. B2 joined back up with B1

"Bandit or not, you must realize, you are doomed." The man said to them

"Argh!" B1 growled in frustration

"Well see about that." B2 said in retaliation to the mans sentence

"Look, I am _giving_ you the chance to walk away. Please take it. Don't make me hurt you." He said to the bandits

"He's worried about hurting us. Heh, lets teach him a lesson." B2 said to his partner. The man sighed

"Even when you've seen what I did to you teammate, you refuse to listen." The man said as the bandits rushed him

He flipped backward to avoid a strike before parrying another. He struck B1 with his bastard sword. He stumbled backward before shaking his head.

The man deflected B2's blade into the ground before twisting around to deflect B1's blade into the air. He scraped his bastard sword across B1's back, getting rid of his Aura. He kicked B2 to send him backward.

B2, in a desperate attempt to get the man to surrender, swung downward as hard as he could. The man jumped to the side before delivering what seemed to be only one strike.

B2 stumbled back and clutched his chest. His Aura flickered before finally dissipating. He fell down. The man spun his sword before sheathing it behind his back

"Whats your... name, kid." B2 said

"...(Y/n)" The newly named (Y/n) said after a pause

"Just k-know... the Branwen tribe is after you." B2 said before passing out

"I wouldn't expect anything less." (Y/n) said. He walked away

**New story! I was excited to finally make another story that hopefully won't fail. I love you all**

**See you later!**


	2. The Journey Begins

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

**Mistral, Anima**

**14 years before the prologue**

"(Y/n)! Come here sweetie!" Someone called out. (Y/n) went to the source of the noise

"Yes, mom?" (Y/n) called out

"Your dad and I have something to tell you." His mom said. It was only then (Y/n) noticed his dad was there too

"What is it?" (Y/n) asked

"We're moving to Vale." His dad said. (Y/n) paused

"But, what about my friends?" (Y/n) asked. His parents looked to each other

"They'll be ok sweetie." His mom said after looking away from his dad

"But-" (Y/n) was cut off

"Listen, I wasn't planning on giving you this until we reached Vale. But, if you're that worried about your friends, I guess I can give it to you now." (Y/n)'s said before pulling out a scroll. (Y/n) stared at it, starry eyed

"Really?" He asked. His dad chuckled

"Yes, really." (Y/n)'s said with a smile on his face. (Y/n) grabbed it and looked at it

"It has all of your friends numbers in it as well as your mom and I." (Y/n)'s dad said to him, but he didn't listen

(Y/n) looked at his dad. He walked forward... and gave his dad a hug

"Thank you, dad." (Y/n) said. His dad smiled before hugging him back

"Your welcome." He said to (Y/n)

(Y/n) and his family were at the airport. They were boarding a bullhead

"Ugh! Why is this taking so long?" His sister said in annoyance

"It's because they're checking our bags for things that may cause injury to ourselves and others." His older brother said

"Well, they could at least be quick about it."

"Amethyst! That's enough!" Their dad shouted at the little sister

"Why didn't Saphire get in trouble? He was talking too!" Amethyst shouted back

"Because, unlike you, he wasn't saying disrespectful things." Their dad said sternly

"We're the next to board anyway. So quit complaining." Their mother chimed in

"Dad? I'm tired. Can you carry me?" (Y/n) asked. His dad smiled

"Sure. Come get into my arms." His dad said, crouching down and opening his arms. (Y/n) ran over and got in his arms

Shortly after he fell asleep

(Y/n) awoke to a shaking. He was confused because he thought he was still in his room. He noticed there were seats with people on them. It was then he remembers he was on a bullhead

He looked over and saw his dad

"Dad? What's happening?" (Y/n) asked. His dad had a look of surprise before looking over

"Nothing son. Just turbulence." His dad said

"What's turbulence?" (Y/n) asked

"Just something normal that happens when bullheads are in the air." His dad answered. A hand fell on (Y/n)'s shoulder

"It's okay little guy. We're fine." Saphire said. A flight attendant came down the middle

"Everyone stay calm. Some air Grimm have been spotted, but we are moving around them. Please don't panic and stay calm." She said

"Dad?" (Y/n) asked with worry

"Just stay calm." He said

"Hey little buddy. Look at me." Saphire said to (Y/n). (Y/n) looked at Saphire as instructed

"We're gonna be fine." His brother said

A talon came through the metal and ruptured the hull

(Y/n) passed out shortly after

(Y/n) awoke in his dads arms. He looked up to see a trickle of blood on his face

"Dad?"

"Stay quiet (Y/n). Stay calm." His dad replied quickly

"What's going on? Where are we? Where's mom, brother, and sister?" He asked only to get the same answer

Some Grimm passed in front of them. (Y/n) started to panic. The Grimm turned toward them

"Dammit!" His dad cursed and started running

The Grimm caught up pretty quick though

They were right on their tail. It was almost seemed like (Y/n) and his dad wouldn't make it. But, his brother came from nowhere and killed them

"Dad!" He shouted in relief

"Son!" The dad shouted back. It was then Saphire noticed something wrong

"Where's the others?" He asked, meaning the other members of their family

All the dad did was hang his head

"Oh." Saphire said before also hanging his head

"But there's no time for that. Take (Y/n) and run as far as you can and as fast as you can." The dad said

"But, what about you?" Saphire asked

"Give me your weapon." He ordered

"But, Dad! That would be suicide!" Saphire said, trying to convince him to come with them

"I don't care! All I care about is that the two of you were saved. Now, give me your sword." His dad commanded again

"Ok." Saphire said before handing him his sword

"I hope it does you well." Saphire said

"Me too." The dad said

"Where are we going?" (Y/n) asked. Saphire looked down to him

"Away from here." He said

"But, what about dad?" (Y/n) asked. Saphire didn't answer

(Y/n) turned back to see his dad fighting off Grimm. He was doing great at first, but he took a strike to the back and fell over. Grimm piled on top of him

"Dad!" (Y/n) screamed

"(Y/n)! Stay quiet! They'll catch us." Saphire said

All (Y/n) could do was outstretch his hand

**Ah! Sorry for the heart breaking chapter! I just wanted to give some backstory.**

**Anyway**

**Have a good day! Or good night depending upon what time you've read this**


	3. A New Family

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Both Saphire and (Y/n) were in the city of Vale now. But they had no idea as of to where to go. Their parents were the ones paying for the new house they would move into

So that was ultimately a bust because they couldn't pay it and they didn't have a place to go

"Brother, where will we go?" (Y/n) asked. Saphire looked at him

"I don't know, little buddy. I don't know."

**[Timeskip]**

It was a few days later. Both (Y/n) and his brother managed to get enough money from the people passing by to get by. (Y/n) even more so because he was younger

Still, that didn't stop either of them from giving up. (Y/n) knew, or at least thought he knew, that Saphire would get a job

Saphire didn't give up because he wasn't going to let his little brother grow up without a home.

However, a woman walked by wearing a white hooded cape with a red inside. She had red on the tips of her black hair

"Hey miss! May I trouble you for a bit of lien?" Saphire called out and asked. She looked over to see both Saphire and (Y/n)

"Oh my Oum! How old are the both of you?" She asked

"I'm 17. My brother, (Y/n), is only 4. I ask you, that if you don't want to give money to help me, then do it to help my brother." He begged

"Come on. I'll take you to wherever you want to go." She said, feeling sorry for them

"Really? That would be wonderful." (Y/n) asked

"Yeah! Come on!" She exclaimed

So, they both followed her to a restaurant. All three ate well. But, Saphire was cautious of what she might do. As far as he was concerned, she might be trying to kidnap them

"So... uh, Mrs Rose was it?" Saphire asked to be sure

"I told you to call me Summer." Summer said to him

"Oh! Well, uh, Summer. Not that I'm not grateful, but I am curious as of to why you would go out of your way to help us." He prodded with his invisible question

"Because no one should have to live in the streets. Especially not ones so young." She said

"So... you're not gonna kidnap us?" Saphire asked. A look of utter shock and surprise spread across Summer's face

"What?! No! Why would even think that?!" She burst out

"Well, someone comes out of nowhere and helps us for no reason when all we asked for was money is kinda suspicious." Saphire said "But, now that I think about it, I probably should've taken your personality into account."

"No. I would never do such a thing. In fact, I was just about to ask you if you would like to live with my husband and I." Summer said

Both (Y/n) and Saphire were surprised to hear this. So far, they'd only known Summer for about a few hours and she was willing to technically adopt them

"But, why?" (Y/n) asked. Summer looked down to him

"I said why. I can't stand the idea that someone should have to grow up on the streets. Especially for someone as young as you." Summer said again

"Well, it would probably best if we move now rather than later. It's getting very dark." Saphire said

"You're probably right. Come on. We have to get to the docks." Summer agreed

"Why's that?" Saphire asked

"We live on the island of Patch." Summer answered

"Really? That happened to be the place our family were going." Saphire said

"Yeah. What happened to them?" Summer asked a seemingly innocent question

Both (Y/n) and Saphire looked down

"Oh. Well, you're still welcome at my house." Summer said

"Thanks." (Y/n) thanked

"You're welcome, little guy!" Summer exclaimed, ruffling (Y/n)'s head

"Hey!" (Y/n) pouted

Saphire chuckled before settling back on the thought of '_what if her husband isn't as open as she is?_'

**[Timeskip]**

They reached a cabin in the woods. (Y/n) was excited but Saphire was still anxious

"Ready?" Summer asked

"Yes!" (Y/n) shouted eagerly

"Better now than never." Saphire said more calmly

Summer opened the door

"Honey! I'm home!" She shouted. A moment after, two kids came around the corner and tackled her

One had the exact same hair and eyes as her. The other had blond hair and lilac eyes

"Mom! You're back!" The blond shouted eagerly

"Mommy! I mwissed you!" The one with red tips said

**(Not a mistake)**

"I missed the both of you too." Summer said

A blond man with blue eyes came around the corner

"Yang! Ruby! Get off your mother." He said smiling. He walked up and gave her a hug

"You had me worried for a minute." (Y/n) heard him whisper

"You really think I'm that defenseless." Summer whispered back

"Ahem!" Saphire cleared his throat to make them aware of him. The two kids and the husband looked to them. (Y/n) hid himself behind his brother

"And you two are?" The blond man asked

"I'm Saphire. The kid behind me is my brother (Y/n)." Saphire introduced themselves

"I'm Taiyang Xiao Long." Tai said extending his hand. Saphire took it

"These are my daughters, Ruby and Yang." Tai said

"Nice to meet you." Saphire said. (Y/n) was still behind him

"Now, what are you doing here?" Tai asked

"I led them here." Summer said. Tai looked over to her

"Why'd you do that?" He asked

"Let's go to our room. I can explain there. Saphire, come too. You can help." Summer said

Saphire went to walk with them but (Y/n) was still very much latched to the back of his legs

"(Y/n). Let go." Saphire said

"No. I don't want to." (Y/n) said

"Why's that, little buddy?" Saphire asked

"Because if you do, you might disappear like mom, dad and sister." (Y/n) said. Saphire turned around

"I'll be okay. Now let go." Saphire promised

"Promise?" (Y/n) asked

"Promise." Saphire repeated. (Y/n) let go of his leg

"Thank you. Now, why don't you make friends with Ruby and Yang." Saphire said before walking upstairs

(Y/n) turned around and looked them

"Umm... my name's (Y/n). B-but you probably knew that." (Y/n) said to them

"My name's Yang. And this is my little sister Ruby! It's nice to meet you!" She extended her hand. (Y/n) took it

"It's nice to meet you ToOoO!" (Y/n) was shaken up and down as Yang shook his hand

"Oh! I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Yang asked

"I'll be ok." (Y/n) said

"You want to pway with us?" Ruby asked

**(For now, if she's speaking, just assume any mistake made is intentional)**

"Um... yeah? Yeah, yeah. I want to play with you." (Y/n) said, becoming more sure of himself

"Well, we just got a new board game! It's called Remnant: the game! You're going to love it." Yang said

**[Timeskip]**

Saphire, Tai, and Summer were all in a room with complete privacy

"So! Do you want to explain or just sit in silence?" Tai asked harshly

"Tai! Calm down." Summer snapped at him

"No, it's ok. I'd be angry too if I had to take care if two more children." Saphire said, surprising both of them

"While that makes me like you more it doesn't explain why you're here." Tai said

"Well, to explain that, we have to go back a couple of weeks ago. You see, my family and I were living in Mistral. We were planning on moving to Vale a long time before that. But, we had only recently obtained the lien to do so. So, we booked a bullhead to Vale and set out. However, during the flight, we encountered a flock of flying Grimm. I know that, except for (Y/n), everyone in my family stayed calm. But I guess it wasn't enough. As I would later find out, the bullhead crashed and the Grimm would hunt down and kill the survivors. Thankfully, I was training to become a humtsman so I wasn't going die anytime soon. The same can't be said for the rest of the crew." Saphire stopped to look at their faces

He could see that they were surprised

"Anyway, I walked around helping anyone I could. I don't know if anyone else besides me and (Y/n) survived, but I do know they had a better chance because if me. I continued to do so until I found my father running from some Grimm. I killed them before asking where the rest were, only for him to lower his head. He asked me for my weapon and told me to run with (Y/n). A day later, we arrived in Vale. But we had nowhere to go. So, I tried looking around for a job and asking for lien. Usually, they only gave me lien because of my brother. I had hoped my dad would come back, but i had started to lose hope of ever getting to see him again." He paused to catch his breath

"Then Summer came along. She took me and my brother to a restaurant to eat and took care of us throughout the whole day. We were curious if she was just trying to kidnap us, but now I realize she was just trying to get us to trust her before she asked us to come with her so that she could get a better chance at helping us. And you know the rest." Saphire finished

They all sat in silence

"Wow." Tai said, shattering the silence

"I'm so sorry." Summer said

"Don't be. You couldn't have known and you couldn't have you have controlled the outcome." Saphire said

"Well, I believe I owe you an apology." Tai cut in

"I was hostile towards you and your brother without giving you a chance to explain yourselves. So, I'm sorry." Tai said

"Apology accepted."

**[Timeskip]**

"Yes! We finally beat him Ruby!" Yang said in excitement

"Yay!" Ruby shouted. (Y/n) chuckled

"Good game you two." He said reaching over to shake their hands

"Have you played this before?" Yang asked him

"No, I haven't. I just have a thing when it comes to learning new things." (Y/n) said

"Hey girls!" Tai called from the living room. Yang and Ruby walked to him. (Y/n) walked with them because he didn't want be alone

"I have some news for you." He said once they reached the living room

"And?" Yang prodded him to continue

"And we're adopting (Y/n) and Saphire." Tai said. Yang and (Y/n) paused

"What dwoes that mwean?" Ruby asked

"It means their gonna be your brothers!" Summer said to Ruby

(Y/n) looked to his brother

He nodded

**Here you all go! Another chapter done. I don't have much to say. So,**

**See you all later!**


End file.
